The first year
by Damon salvatore addict
Summary: this is a random story that just came to me as i typed it the more i typed the more it came to me this story is about a girl named Katerina and her story of how her fist year of college unfolded there will be a little bit of everything for everyone WARNING there will be a sex scene for mature readers only
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOUGE**

 **She sits at her laptop waiting for the words to come to her trying to figure out the topic for her final essay of high school ever she couldnt belive she would be in college after summer she wondered what dorm mates she would have and what classes she would take and the parties she would go to and the boys hopefully college boys will be better at treating girls then highschool boys ughh dont go there katerina dont think about him this will be a whole new start for me goodbye sad old me hello new happy me.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Standing outside my college getting my map and my keys i couldnt help but just stop and breath in a deep breath here we go to my new start just as i finally get ok with things as they are there on the list of students in my dorm is stefan oh no please no that has to be a coincidence i cant handle this as tears start to pool in my eyes i feel a hand on my shoulder i turn around to find my best friend amber " hey girl can you belive we are in college together we actually made it!" before she could see i quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and turned around to great her with the best fake smile i could manage " i know its crazy have you seen Allison yet she better not be late i swear she is always late" i know crazy lady she is most likely hung over like always hahah yeah probably lets go find our room and get settled in and then i remembered about our un wanted sweet mate amber wait i have to tell you something before i open this door to our dorm one of our sweet mates is stefan i tried to change our rooms but it was to late im going to need your help not falling apart and im going to help you try not to kill him for hurting me deal. Deal now open the door and as i opened the door to our room there stood stefan standing in the doorway to his room making out with the girl he cheated on me with all summer it took all my strength to keep amber from going after him and staking him right there in front of everyone and exposing him for what he was Damn it amber what are you doing im glad he didnt see you you know he will kill you the first chance he gets, I dont care he hurt you and he has the nerve to stand there with that that that SLUT and rub it in your face that wont happen i wont stand for it! Amber lower your voice he will here you he didnt see us and i dont think he knows yet that we are in the same sweet as him so we will wait here for a mintue until he leaves then we will get something to eat ok. We cant just stand here forever katerina he is going to know you are here eventually. I know just right now i dont have the strength to face him. Amber looks down at the list of names in her hands of the other sweet mates OMG did you see who is sharing a room with us. with a puzzled look i looked down at the paper in my hand and almost past out on the floor. OMG damon is our roomate! That will really piss off stefan amber said with an evil grin. Cool it amber we dont even know if he likes me besides we have never met him he is a vampire like stefan so we dont know what type of tricks he might try to play on us just make sure to keep wearing your vervain bracelet and drinking the vervain water and please please for me stay away from stefan i would like to keep you around for a while ok please do this for me. Fine but the first time he tries to say one word to you im laying into him full force i refuse to let him hurt you again over my dead body. Fine just dont piss him off or it will be your dead body i peeked out the door to see stefan gone with a sigh of releif i turn around to see amber in stefans arms trying to get free. damn it stefan let her go this is between me and you not her let her go and go back to your little blood bag whore you brought with you! aww come on kat i was just teasing he says with an evil grin as he lets amber go she runs towards me and i hold her in my arms to make sure she is ok i turn her around towards the door amber please go to the dinning hall i will meet you there ok please. Fine and stefan one more thing you may have caught me off gaurd this time but there will definitly not be a next do you understand me you fuck with me again and you are a deadman. As amber finished her sentence stefan went to lunge at her just as he got a few feet away he got thrown against the wall. Now brother thats not how you treat a lady i thought i taught you better than that now leave these girls alone stefan finally picked him self up off the floor and walked out the door with one last dirty glance at amber. I guess i should be thanking you i said to damon and as he turned around to face me i couldnt help but feel my heart skip a beat this man is gorgouse he was maybe 6 foot tall with jet black hair and ice blue eyes as clear as the sky and that smile that smile could light up a room i finally gatherd myslef enough to give him a proper thank you. Thank you for that we all kind of have history together and amber isnt exactly his biggest fan do to what he did to me over the summer but thats history so again thanks for your help. No problem sometimes my little brothers anger can get the best of him its one of his biggest flaws yeah i know it doesnt help he shut off his humanity at the begining of the summer this is why he is doing all these horrible things damon looked at me with a raised eyebrow do you know what tragic event caused him to turn it off im not sure all i know is one day he was fine he called me and said he loved me and he would see me tmr that he had to go meet someone and then the next thing i know he is like this i have thought of everything i can to get him to turn it back on but im out of ideas and to be honest i dont care anymore i fell out of love with him as soon as he slept with that blood bag whore. Wow such language from such a little person i like it you have spunk and its nice to know your not afraid of me or my brother which means you know our secret dont you, Yes i do stefan told me a month into the relationship he only mentioned you once or twice and i have to say you are nothing like he described, How did he describe me katerina? well he said you where not exactly the nicest person that you love to kill people and you dont care who you hurt to get what you want, My brother has a way with words doesnt he im not any of those things yes i drink human blood but i dont kill them to get it i drink from them then compel them to forget about me and just out of curiousity what do you think of me? Well to be honest i dont really know much about you so i cant really judge you without getting to know you, would you like to, that question took me by surprise what do i say to him i dont want to sound desperate or easy, Im sure with time i will but i have to go check on amber in the dining hall i will see you later goodbye damon as i turned to walk out the door i heard him whisper goodbye my sweet katerina.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **I was on my way to the dinning hall to check on amber when i felt a weird presence go past me i wanted to ignore it but something kept telling me to run and dont stop running until i got to the dinning hall so i did i ran all the way there as i entered the dinning hall i turned to look behind me and sure enough there was stefan not to far behind staring at me with a look i have never seen from him before the only thing he said to me before i went to the table where amber was sitting was a threat that chilled me to my core you cant run from me forever kat just remeber that then he was gone i walked as fast as i could to amber and told her exactly what happend thats when she said to call the one person she knew woud keep us safe from stefan so i picked up the phone and called her " hey angel is klaus around i need a really big favor to ask both of you its very important" yeah one sec i could here her calling for klaus in the background thats when i heard his all to familier voice " ello love what can i do for you i need your help with stefan he flipped his humanity switch and he has threatend me and ambers safety twice today and i dont know who else to turn to damon is here but not all the time we need someone we know stefan will never cross and thats you please klaus will you help us" of course i will stay where you are we will be right there stefan will not touch either of you as long as we are around thank you klaus this means alot to us your welcome love be there soon. 10 mintues later klaus showed up and sat down next to us just as he sat down in came stefan he looked up from his phone and stopped dead in his tracks he looked at klaus then at me i couldnt help but be a bitch to him so i smiled and waved at him then we all laughed as stefan stormed out mad as ever well that worked out way better than i thought it would angel laughed right i have never seen that type of fear from stefan ever that look on his face was priceless angel and klaus stayed with us for the rest of the day until damon arrived back at the dorm from his classes whats going on katerina why is klaus here what happend are you ok damon asked with a worried look on his face im ok damon i just had a really bad run in with stefan earlier i proceeded to fill in damon on what had happend after he left concern and anger etched on his face then at that moment he said the one thing that changed how i saw him forever he will not touch a hair on your head katerina i promise you that as long as i am around my brother will not touch you my sweet katerina my heart skipped a beat and at that moment i knew how much he cared about me and how he truely felt it was like no one else was in the room when he spoke to me thats when i knew i was falling in love with him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PROLOGUE**

 **She sits at her laptop waiting for the words to come to her trying to figure out the topic for her final essay of high school ever she couldn't belive she would be in college after summer she wondered what dorm mates she would have and what classes she would take and the parties she would go to and the boys hopefully college boys will be better at treating girls then high school boys ugh don't go there Katerina don't think about him this will be a whole new start for me goodbye sad old me hello new happy me.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Standing outside my college getting my map and my keys i couldnt help but just stop and breath in a deep breath here we go to my new start just as i finally get ok with things as they are there on the list of students in my dorm is stefan oh no please no that has to be a coincidence i cant handle this as tears start to pool in my eyes i feel a hand on my shoulder i turn around to find my best friend amber " hey girl can you belive we are in college together we actually made it!" before she could see i quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and turned around to great her with the best fake smile i could manage " i know its crazy have you seen Allison yet she better not be late i swear she is always late" i know crazy lady she is most likely hung over like always hahah yeah probably lets go find our room and get settled in and then i remembered about our un wanted sweet mate amber wait i have to tell you something before i open this door to our dorm one of our sweet mates is stefan i tried to change our rooms but it was to late im going to need your help not falling apart and im going to help you try not to kill him for hurting me deal. Deal now open the door and as i opened the door to our room there stood stefan standing in the doorway to his room making out with the girl he cheated on me with all summer it took all my strength to keep amber from going after him and staking him right there in front of everyone and exposing him for what he was Damn it amber what are you doing im glad he didnt see you you know he will kill you the first chance he gets, I dont care he hurt you and he has the nerve to stand there with that that that SLUT and rub it in your face that wont happen i wont stand for it! Amber lower your voice he will here you he didnt see us and i dont think he knows yet that we are in the same sweet as him so we will wait here for a mintue until he leaves then we will get something to eat ok. We cant just stand here forever katerina he is going to know you are here eventually. I know just right now i dont have the strength to face him. Amber looks down at the list of names in her hands of the other sweet mates OMG did you see who is sharing a room with us. with a puzzled look i looked down at the paper in my hand and almost past out on the floor. OMG damon is our roomate! That will really piss off stefan amber said with an evil grin. Cool it amber we dont even know if he likes me besides we have never met him he is a vampire like stefan so we dont know what type of tricks he might try to play on us just make sure to keep wearing your vervain bracelet and drinking the vervain water and please please for me stay away from stefan i would like to keep you around for a while ok please do this for me. Fine but the first time he tries to say one word to you im laying into him full force i refuse to let him hurt you again over my dead body. Fine just dont piss him off or it will be your dead body i peeked out the door to see stefan gone with a sigh of releif i turn around to see amber in stefans arms trying to get free. damn it stefan let her go this is between me and you not her let her go and go back to your little blood bag whore you brought with you! aww come on kat i was just teasing he says with an evil grin as he lets amber go she runs towards me and i hold her in my arms to make sure she is ok i turn her around towards the door amber please go to the dinning hall i will meet you there ok please. Fine and stefan one more thing you may have caught me off gaurd this time but there will definitly not be a next do you understand me you fuck with me again and you are a deadman. As amber finished her sentence stefan went to lunge at her just as he got a few feet away he got thrown against the wall. Now brother thats not how you treat a lady i thought i taught you better than that now leave these girls alone stefan finally picked him self up off the floor and walked out the door with one last dirty glance at amber. I guess i should be thanking you i said to damon and as he turned around to face me i couldnt help but feel my heart skip a beat this man is gorgouse he was maybe 6 foot tall with jet black hair and ice blue eyes as clear as the sky and that smile that smile could light up a room i finally gatherd myslef enough to give him a proper thank you. Thank you for that we all kind of have history together and amber isnt exactly his biggest fan do to what he did to me over the summer but thats history so again thanks for your help. No problem sometimes my little brothers anger can get the best of him its one of his biggest flaws yeah i know it doesnt help he shut off his humanity at the begining of the summer this is why he is doing all these horrible things damon looked at me with a raised eyebrow do you know what tragic event caused him to turn it off im not sure all i know is one day he was fine he called me and said he loved me and he would see me tmr that he had to go meet someone and then the next thing i know he is like this i have thought of everything i can to get him to turn it back on but im out of ideas and to be honest i dont care anymore i fell out of love with him as soon as he slept with that blood bag whore. Wow such language from such a little person i like it you have spunk and its nice to know your not afraid of me or my brother which means you know our secret dont you, Yes i do stefan told me a month into the relationship he only mentioned you once or twice and i have to say you are nothing like he described, How did he describe me katerina? well he said you where not exactly the nicest person that you love to kill people and you dont care who you hurt to get what you want, My brother has a way with words doesnt he im not any of those things yes i drink human blood but i dont kill them to get it i drink from them then compel them to forget about me and just out of curiousity what do you think of me? Well to be honest i dont really know much about you so i cant really judge you without getting to know you, would you like to, that question took me by surprise what do i say to him i dont want to sound desperate or easy, Im sure with time i will but i have to go check on amber in the dining hall i will see you later goodbye damon as i turned to walk out the door i heard him whisper goodbye my sweet katerina.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **I was on my way to the dinning hall to check on amber when i felt a weird presence go past me i wanted to ignore it but something kept telling me to run and dont stop running until i got to the dinning hall so i did i ran all the way there as i entered the dinning hall i turned to look behind me and sure enough there was stefan not to far behind staring at me with a look i have never seen from him before the only thing he said to me before i went to the table where amber was sitting was a threat that chilled me to my core you cant run from me forever kat just remeber that then he was gone i walked as fast as i could to amber and told her exactly what happend thats when she said to call the one person she knew woud keep us safe from stefan so i picked up the phone and called her " hey angel is klaus around i need a really big favor to ask both of you its very important" yeah one sec i could here her calling for klaus in the background thats when i heard his all to familier voice " ello love what can i do for you i need your help with stefan he flipped his humanity switch and he has threatend me and ambers safety twice today and i dont know who else to turn to damon is here but not all the time we need someone we know stefan will never cross and thats you please klaus will you help us" of course i will stay where you are we will be right there stefan will not touch either of you as long as we are around thank you klaus this means alot to us your welcome love be there soon. 10 mintues later klaus showed up and sat down next to us just as he sat down in came stefan he looked up from his phone and stopped dead in his tracks he looked at klaus then at me i couldnt help but be a bitch to him so i smiled and waved at him then we all laughed as stefan stormed out mad as ever well that worked out way better than i thought it would angel laughed right i have never seen that type of fear from stefan ever that look on his face was priceless angel and klaus stayed with us for the rest of the day until damon arrived back at the dorm from his classes whats going on katerina why is klaus here what happend are you ok damon asked with a worried look on his face im ok damon i just had a really bad run in with stefan earlier i proceeded to fill in damon on what had happend after he left concern and anger etched on his face then at that moment he said the one thing that changed how i saw him forever he will not touch a hair on your head katerina i promise you that as long as i am around my brother will not touch you my sweet katerina my heart skipped a beat and at that moment i knew how much he cared about me and how he truely felt it was like no one else was in the room when he spoke to me thats when i knew i was falling in love with him.**

 **CHAPTER 3/ klaus story  
We really must be going katerina we have things to do ok thank you klaus for all your help it really means alot considering stefan isnt really a big fan of yours i just didnt know who else to call no thanks needed i love any opertunity to fuck with stefan angel smakes his arm klaus be nice i am love i was just giving my honest opinion on the matter damon please let us know how things go when we leave if anything goes wrong give us a call if i dont answer call angel i know she will thank you klaus for helping katerina and i will call you soon with an update, klaus and angel walk out the door towards there car to find stefan leaning against it angel growls at stefan as he takes a step closer to klaus easy love he wont hurt me he doesnt have the strength to fight an immortal hybrid what can i do for you stefan i want you to leave katerina alone what is going on is between us it has nothing to do with you or damon if thats true then why go after her friend why threaten amber the way you did, to prove a point i want her to know i can get to anyone she cares about if she tries to get my humanity back, ah yes what tragic event caused the calm and collected stefan to turn his humanity off i wonder, Its none of your buisness why it happend it all that matters is thta it did and i refuse to turn them back on for anyone, Fine stefan we will stop our involvment in the matter you win now we are leaving i honestly could care less if they kill you goodbye stefan klaus grabs angels arm and they both walk to the car get in and leave stefan where he stands what the hell klaus we promised katerina we wouldnt leave her i know love but he doenst know that and i would like to kepe it that way as much as i wiould love to kill him i dont want you 2 loose a friend and so when we get home i will call the only person i know that can get through to stefan you cant mean, your really going to call her yes i am klaus picks up his phone dialing the one person he knows can help stefan Hello lexi we have a problem.  
CHAPTER 4  
Klaus fills in lexi on everything that has happend in mystic falls she agress quickly and asks both of us to not let stefan know she is coming or he will bolt we both agree then lexi hangs up do you really think it will work its the only option we have love if she cant get him to turn it back on he is a lost cause but now he is none of our concern lets get home and continue in enjoying our lives away from all the drama in mystic falls. A few hours later they finally return home to the town of new orleans ahh i missed this place, me to now the only thing i want to do is get you home and make you remember why you fell for me in the first place angel gasps at klaus i cant wait for you to make me fall in love with you all over again angel starts to rub his leg while he drives slowely moving further and further towards his growing cock a growl comes deep from the back of klauses throat angel stop i want you so badly but right now i cant take you while im driving then pull over angel says as she winks at klaus at that moment klaus makes a sharp turn down a random back road angel giggles as she can see the determination in klauses face angel thinks to herself i love knowing how much he truly wants me god i want for him to take me he makes me feel like no other man has not even he could make me feel this way she shuts the door on that thought emediatly klaus slams on the brakes in the middle of a dark ally and turns off the car unbuckles his seat belt and opens the car door walking around to the passenger side door he grabs angels arm and throws her agains the concrete wall and presses his whole boody against her as she growls a deep moan in response to his actions she is reeling her whole body is on fire she wanst him so badly she quickly throws him on the ground and sits on top of his lap feeling his hard erection through his pants she starts to grind against him do you want me baby klaus growls in response with every part of my being. He quickly is back on top of her ripping her shirt off her body exposing her breasts god these are perfect klaus growls as he grabs her boobs in each hand and proceeds to slowly roll each nipple delictly in between his thumb and forefinger angel deeps her head back in response every nerve in her body ignites with a fiery passion that she cant help but moan his name ahh klaus take me now i want you so bad klaus grins down at her not yet love i want you to want me so bad you will beg me to let you cum angel growls as she sinks her teeth into her bottom lip klaus picks her up and throws her back against the car he starts to slowly kiss his way down her body never looking away from her eyes he kisses every inch of her body he gets to the button on her pants and stops and looks up at her she growls at him angry that he stopped his kisses i dont want you to come here in front of everyone i want you to myself in our own home he qiuckly kisses her and throws her in the car and takes off speeding as fast as he can home while she slowly unzips his pants freeing his hard cock she slowly sinks her mouth over his erection she looks up at him through her lashes he growls in repsonse to everything she is doing she slowly begins to suck ever so slowly klaus can barely sit still and concentrate on driving angel then begins to to slowy stroke him and sucking harder and harder loving everytime he growls he shoves his hip up to meet her nouth everytime she sucks hard he does that sexy growl she loves so much to hear klaus stops her angel frowns we are home love now its my turn to take you he gets her inside and throws her on the bed ripping off her pants to reveal her ready and wanting your always so ready for angel moans a deep moan now time for some fun he climbs on top of her slowy rubbing his erection against her clit she moans in response ahh klaus please she begs as she thrusts her hips up to meet his he quickly flips her over on her stomach sinking his hard cock deep inside her ahh fuck she moans as he he fucks her harder and harder getting her closer and cloer to her release just as he feels her getting close to her climax he stops ahh klaus please i told you im going to make you beg me to let you come she gigles never klaus flips her over and grins down at her we will see about that he dips his head between her legs kissing her slwoly making her buck her hips as he sucks on her clit making her moan his name he doesnt stop he continues this sweet torture until he feels her getting close again he stops the sweet torture ahhh **


End file.
